


August

by tooattachedtofiction



Series: Mind Palace Arcade Ficlets [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy, Sanders Sides, sleep - Fandom
Genre: Cartoon Therapy - Freeform, M/M, OC, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooattachedtofiction/pseuds/tooattachedtofiction
Summary: Remy has a not-so little crush on his college classmate.Takes place between 11.0 and 12.0.





	August

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! There's a reason this is going up so early; it's pretext for our Halloween chapter! I hope you all love August as much as we do ;)
> 
> Again, Clam wrote this chapter (and I fell in love with it and edited it), and we'll see you Sunday for the next installment of the Mind Palace! 
> 
> \- Nox

“Truth or truth?” Emile asked one afternoon as he lounged on Remy’s couch.

“Tough decision…. I’ll go with truth.” Remy said from his bean bag chair.

Emile was staying over at Remy’s apartment for the next few days, seeing as Patton was out of town and was too paranoid to leave Emile alone for the time being. Luckily, Remy had agreed, having the summer off from college. When they weren’t at work, the two were often in Remy’s living room, playing some kind of game. 

“Okay. Any person you like right now?”

Remy sighed in fond exasperation, “You had to choose the most stereotypical question?” At Emile’s proud nod, he sighed again and continued.

“Okay,  _ well _ , there’s this one dude I sat next to in math last year that like, saved me so many times because that math? It’s  _ hard! _ ” Remy had leaned back in his beanbag chair and got this goofy grin as he talked. “And you wouldn’t know him at all since he came all the way from  _ Wyoming _ ! For college! I mean, can you believe coming to Florida for  _ college? _ ”

“So what’s so great about him?” Emile hummed. 

Remy flipper over on his beanbag so he was stomach down. “So, August’s got these big brown eyes that just… light up when he talks about his little sisters and his dog. Did you know his dog is named George? He’s adorable, too, little black and white fluffy thing.” Remy started doing little hand motions that got more dramatic as he rambled. “And his hair? Super curly and cute that he keeps in a ponytail. This summer, though, he got  _ dreads! _ And it almost killed me because who knew he could be  _ more  _ attractive?”

Remy paused to catch his breath. “And he has this sort of style that doesn’t make sense? Like he wears grungy band tee-shirts with skinny jeans and cowboy boots. How strange is  _ that? _ But God, he’s  _ so _ cute in them. And he has–“

“I’m stopping you right there, loverboy,” Emile held up his hand, “do you still talk to him at all?” He’d dealt with enough of this from Patton to know that this crush ran deep. 

“Yes I do!” Remy jumped up and grabbed his phone, quickly entering his passcode and pulling up a text conversation. “See! I somehow got his number at some point and now we text, like, everyday!” 

Emile slowly glanced at a few conversations on the phone, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Have you ever confessed to him?”

For the first time in the conversation, Remy seemed to falter. “I, uh. You know, I don’t know if he’s into dudes.” 

Emile glanced back down. “August <3<3”, as the saved contact called him, often sent his own hearts in his goodnights and good mornings, sent quite a few selfies, and even had a few “ily”s sprinkled in. Yep. He _ definitely _ wasn’t into Remy that way.

Emile groaned. “Oh god, you’re worse than Patton.”

Remy let out an offended gasp to rival Roman, “How  _ dare _ you! I’ll have you know I would  _ never _ be  _ that _ oblivious!”

Emile gave him the most unimpressed look he could and Remy sighed a loud, “Okay, so he  _ might _ ! But you never know! That might be the norm up in Wyoming.”

“Really, because when you’re just friends you send hearts at every chance you get and mild flirtations every morning.” 

Emile continued to give him The Look until Remy sprung back up. “Wait a minute! You asked me, like, a thousand questions. My turn!”

Emile suddenly felt the dread set in. It was all fun and games until Remy asked something intrusive.

“Truth or truth?”

“Truth?”

“Wrong choice! Do  _ you _ have anyone you’re crushing on?”

Emile deflated, no embarrassing reveals yet. “No, not really.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Mhmh, sure. No one comes to mind?” 

“Yup” Emile said, popping the p. “Can’t remember the last one I had lasting more than a day.”

“Really?” Remy groaned. “Good enough, when was that?”

“I think kindergarten? A girl gave me the rest of her popcorn during movie day. Don’t even remember her name or what she looked like.”

Remy was devastated. He just spilled his heart out to an 17 year old who’s last crush was in kindergarten!

“I hate you, you know that?”

“I’m sure August loves you too.”

_ “Emile!” _


End file.
